1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system, a network server and a terminal device, and is applicable to the network system, network server and terminal device with that plural users transfer information via the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there is a system for transferring various information between plural terminal devices via a network. In this network system, a user himself connects to the network using a terminal device to transfer information with a user who operates another terminal device.
In this case, the information such as an e-mail sent from the user who operates that other terminal device is temporary stored in a network server. The user being the destination can read out the e-mail from the sender by accessing to the network server from the terminal device being the destination of the above e-mail.
In the above network system, however, the user receives the information such as e-mail stored in the network server by connecting the terminal device to the network. Accordingly, the user must confirm whether or not there is the information such as e-mail directed to him, by connecting the terminal device to the network every time.